


careless whisper

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Jaemin has done a fair share of embarrassing things in his life, but this may take the cake. At least he got Mark Lee out of it.





	careless whisper

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid. so stupid it's,,like,,concerning.
> 
> anyways, inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/UncleNssy/status/1070429113620549632) tweet.
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed. as usual.

It’s one of those moments in Jaemin’s life that everything just feels like it’s falling apart. It’s not one of those breakdowns Jaemin used to have in college where everything seemed to not have been going well, and the only choice was to either die and perish or just get through whatever college had to offer that week. This wasn’t one of those falling apart moments where Jaemin is heartbroken over an ex, nor is it even anything too serious. But it still feels like his world is falling apart. 

 

Why  _ here  _ out of all places?

 

Even a better question, why did Jaemin decided to live in an apartment that is way far up? He’s fucking scared of heights for fuck’s sake. Jaemin’s life’s choices have never really been good anyway. Even in college, he’d be the type to skip meals and live off of iced coffee that had seven shots of espresso in it which his friends repeatedly called a death drink. His friends had to remind him to eat, and when Jaemin refused to, they threatened to call his mother just to get him to eat and actually function like a normal and decent human being  (and one time, they actually did, and Jaemin got the scolding of a lifetime that lasted for a whole hour) (Renjun, with a grimace after the phone call ended: “At least you’re eating, no?” “Fuck you,” Jaemin spitted at him while shoving rice in his mouth). Jaemin took double degree even when he didn’t need to, but only because he was indecisive, and his friends also called him out for that as being a crazy ass bitch, but at least it was more in an admiring tone. 

 

So that’s something, right?

 

Jaemin has a ton of list that can testify to his bad choices in life. But that would take forever. Jaemin has changed, though. He doesn’t drink seven cups of coffee per day anymore, but instead reduced it to two per day, and only with three shots of espresso, which to Jaemin, is something to be proud of. His job actually requires him to use both of his degrees, and he eats lunch and dinner like a normal human being. He still skips breakfast, and only occasionally eats breakfast when his mother comes over with her boyfriend to send him food, and sometimes to sleep in his apartment just to see Jaemin truly take care of himself. Which is..something. Jaemin guesses.

 

Back to the point.

 

Jaemin lives on the 24th floor in his apartment complex, and Jaemin’s fucking scared of fucking heights. Right. And his life is currently falling apart. Oh, yeah. Right. Here he is. In this fucking elevator where everything feels like it’s suffocating him. Today was formal wear at work, so Jaemin wore a tie, and it’s really getting too fucking tight. This elevator feels more and more suffocating than normal. Jaemin always hyperventilates when he’s in here, anyways. Apparently fear of heights comes with this irrational fear of being stuck in a fucking elevator. So, yeah. Maybe if Jaemin doesn’t live on the 24th floor, this fear wouldn’t be as huge, but he does, so that’s that, and there’s really nothing he can do about it. 

 

Oh, and he’s in this elevator with his hot fucking neighbour who also coincidentally lives on the 24th fucking floor which was the only reason why he even stayed on the 24th. Which is fucking ridiculous now that Jaemin thinks of it. A one year lease he signed merely because his neighbour is attractive. Jaemin has lived here for four months, and he doesn’t even know the neighbour’s name. 

 

God, help him.

 

God, please really help him because he’s about to shit his fucking pants.  

 

Oh, yeah. That’s the cause. His life is falling apart because he wants to shit. Literally. Jaemin would have been fine with shitting in the office, but the problem lies when Jaemin didn’t really feel like shitting when in the office, but he did feel like it when he got to his car. Jaemin, classic classic Jaemin, was too lazy to get back to the office to shit, so he stayed with that uncomfortable feeling in his tummy throughout the whole drive in the car (and the traffic, god the traffic), and when Jaemin bolted out of his car to the elevator, his hot neighbour was waiting in front of the elevator, and he looked at Jaemin so nicely with his smile, and perhaps Jaemin is weak, too weak, so he smiled back, despite his increasingly need to just poop his pants out. 

 

Jaemin just forgot that this elevator takes fucking forever, and when they eventually got to the fucking elevator, they live on the 24th floor, and  _ that  _ takes forever, too. 

 

Jaemin shifts uncomfortably, gnawing on his bottom lip impatiently as he stares at the number on the side of the elevator. There’s just too many things at once. First, he’s scared of getting stuck in this elevator, and the fear is elevated by actually shitting his pants, and now there’s his hot neighbour that Jaemin has yet to know the name of. Point is, his life is falling apart, and they’re only on the fucking tenth floor. 

 

Jaemin whips out his phone quickly. 

 

**just don’t die (4)**

 

**_jaemin_ **

guys

omfg

this is so embarrassing

 

**_hyuck_ **

im ready

 

**_jeno_ **

U ok?

 

**_Injun_ **

what

  
  


**_jaemin_ **

im in the elevaor w the hot neighbour

  
  


**_Injun_ **

isnt that a good thing

  
  


**_jeno_ **

Yeah u said u havent seen him in forever n u miss him

 

**_hyuck_ **

forever=2 days

  
  


**_jaemin_ **

STFUUUUUEWJK

the thing is

 

**_hyuck_ **

?????

  
  


**_jaemin_ **

i rlly need to fuckin shit

  
  
  


**_hyuck_ **

………..

 

**_jeno_ **

Jaem i know weve been friends since long but this is tmi

 

**_Injun_ **

God help us all

 

God help him indeed. 

 

Please. 

 

_ 12th…...13th…. _

 

_ Prrrttttt. _

 

Fuck. 

 

Fuck.

 

Did he really just--yeah. Jaemin did. It’s not even one of those  _ i did that _ situation, but it’s one of those _ this is so fucking embarrassing why the fuck did I do that kind of situation.  _ Farting in front of people in general is embarrassing. But the fact that he did it in front of his hot neighbour that he may or may not be attracted to makes it all even more humiliating. This may be one of Jaemin’s top most embarrassing moments which says a lot since Jaemin has done his fair share of embarrassing things in the past. 

 

Jaemin grimaces. Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe the fart was a silent one. The elevator doesn’t smell bad, so it could be a silent fart, right? Jaemin didn’t really pay attention to the sound, to caught up in the audacity of his boy to betray him like that. Okay, cool. The boy didn’t really say anything. He’s cool, with his broad shoulders, and back, beautiful, and cute, and--

 

Jaemin hears a snort. 

 

Oh, okay. Fuck. 

 

They’re on the 17th floor. Is it too late to bolt out of the fucking elevator? Fuck fears of elevator this is just too embarrassing Jaemin would rather die than to ever face his neighbour. Does he need to move out? Please. It’s a one year lease. 

 

Jaemin coughs awkwardly. By now, the snort had turned into a full blown wheeze, and Jaemin can feel the heat spreading through his body. From the tip of his ears, to his face, and slowly, but surely throughout his whole body. God help him. Please. Does Jaemin even believe in God? He does now. 

 

Hot neighbour looks back at him. 20th floor. He’s still laughing, cute and endearing, despite the reason behind it is Jaemin’s fart. He lets out a one last wheeze. “Yo.” Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off. Jaemin chants in his head. “And we not even dating yet.” 

 

Wait, what. Jaemin looks up, still flushed and embarrassed. His tummy has even forgotten that he needs to shit, too caught up in his own embarrassment that bodily things don’t even matter. 

 

They’ve reached their floor. 

 

Both of them exits the door awkwardly, Jaemin with his hand in his pockets, and asshole clenched just so he won’t make another mistake. The thing about being neighbours is exactly that. They’re walking towards the same hallway, and to their doors which is just opposite of each other. This is awkward and embarrassing, and Jaemin wants to die with a capital D. 

 

Jaemin stops at his door, quickly punching in his code. 

 

“Hey, wait.”

 

Jaemin wants to cry. What  _ now.  _

 

“Um, look, can we, like, not talk about that, I know that was embarrassing, but the elevator didn’t even smell bad, and--”

 

“You’re really cute, you know?” Hot Neighbour, a permanent dub in his head now, says. Almost like flirting if Jaemin squints. Maybe it is flirting. Maybe Jaemin is just daft. 

 

Jaemin  _ doesn’t  _ know. “Um.”

 

“I’m Mark. Mark Lee.” Mark Lee, aka Hot Neighbour says, as he extends his hand. Jaemin accepts it reluctantly. Immediately regretting it because his hand was sweaty after trying to hold his shit for so long. 

 

“Um, Na Jaemin.”

 

“Well, would you like to have dinner tomorrow?” Mark Lee’s eyes kind of sparkle.

 

Jaemin blinks. Their hands are still in tact. “Tomorrow’s a Wednesday.”

 

Mark blinks, and his pointing finger caresses Jaemin’s hand, almost by instinct. He laughs. “We live right next to each other I’m sure that’s not a problem.”

 

“Oh.” Jaemin says, colouring. “Right. You’re right. Sure. Haha.”  _ Haha,  _ Jaemin’s brain echoes. Jaemin lets go of Mark Lee’s hands, and heads to his door, smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

Mark Lee smiles back at Jaemin, and Jaemin thinks that may be one of his favourite sight now. 

 

In the toilet, Jaemin texts his friends. 

 

**just don’t die (4)**

  
  


**_hyuck_ **

did u die

  
  
  


**_jaemin_ **

may or may not got a date

may or may not farted in the elevator in front of hot neighbour

 

**_hyuck_ **

SHJFRJEEKGJ STFU WHAT

 

**_jeno_ **

wtf

 

**_Injun_ **

PICK A SIDE

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated ;;
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
